A Kiss With One Condition
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Ada saatnya ketika satu ciuman ternyata sangat sulit untuk dilakukan hingga membuat Naruto mengerang frustasi. Padahal, dirinya sendirilah yang membuat peraturan./ "Agar lebih menarik, bagaimana jika ciuman ini menggunakan peraturan?"/NH AU/ ONE SHOOT/ warning inside. Mind to RnR? (summary ga nyambung)


Disclaimer: M. Kishimoto

Warning: AU ,tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, sangat OOC, typos bertebaran, melenceng dari EYD yang berlaku dll

Ini adalah fanfic NaruHina ke – lupa- saya jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading :)

**.**

**Ada saatnya ketika satu ciuman ternyata sangat sulit untuk dilakukan hingga membuat Naruto mengerang frustasi. Padahal, dirinya sendirilah yang membuat peraturan.**

**.**

**-A Kiss with One Condition -**

**PLAK**

Satu tamparan telak mengenai pipi kanan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Pemuda itu hanya memutar bola mata sewarna sapphire-nya ke atas. Ia berani bertaruh atas apapun juga bahwa keesokan harinya salah satu pipinya akan membentuk bekas cap tangan warna merah menyala.

"Kenapa kau menamparku, Hinata-chan?" tanya si pemuda pirang tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan gerutuannya.

"K-kenapa N-naruto-kun me-mematikan lampunya?"

Bukannya menjawab gadis yang ditanyai justru balik menanyakan hal lain pada si pemuda pirang.

"Karena. . ."

"D-dan ma-maafkan a-aku, " sela Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya formal. "H-habis-nya k-ka-kata ino-chan, kalau mematikan lampu berarti laki-laki mau melakukan 'h-hal i-itu' pa-pada perempuan!" Lanjut Hinata gugup. Tak lupa pipinya bersemu merah bahkan menyaingi merahnya buah separuh sayur yang sangat disukai rival sehidup semati seakhirat Naruto, Sasuke yaitu tomat.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan 'hal itu' padamu, kau masih berusia 17 tahun. Selain ciuman, tidak boleh. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Naruto menjelaskan pada Hinata dengan kebijaksanaan dan wibawa bak kepala sekolah. Seolah mengatakan pada anak kecil bahwa bumi itu bulat.

Padahal tak dapat dipungkiri niat awalnya memang seperti yang dijelaskan sang kekasih barusan. Namun, karena tamparan -terkutuk- itu Naruto mengurungkannya. Tamparan itu seakan mengindikasikan bahwa gadis itu belum siap lahir batin dan Naruto tak ingin bersikap egois pada gadis yang dicintainya.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya pemalu menerima penjelasan itu dengan hanya mengangguk patuh seperti biasa kala Naruto memberi jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ciuman!" ajak Naruto dengan semangat empat lima. Menyeringai menggoda sambil menarik tangan Hinata ringan.

"B-baik!" jawab Hinata formal.

Bukannya melakukan hal seperti yang diucapkan, Naruto justru terdiam sejuta bahasa. Mengerutkan keningnya dalam, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras saat ini.

"A-ada a-apa?"

Kernyitan Naruto ternyata menular ke Hinata yang saat ini melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Kurasa kalau hanya ciuman tak akan cukup menarik!" ujar Naruto memperhitungkan.

Tak menyadari jika pernyataan itu baru saja mematahkan hati Hinata menjadi 2 bagian.

"Ja-jadi me-menurut Naruto-kun, ciuman dariku sudah tidak menarik lagi?"

**KRETEK**

dari menjadi 2 bagian, hati Hinata pecah menjadi 4 bagian. Siapa sangka mengatakannya dengan bibirnya sendiri ternyata terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"K-kau ta-tak menginginkanku lagi?"

**KRETEK**

**TES**

Kalau tadi hanya pecah menjadi 4 bagian. Mungkin sekarang hatinya sudah menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Dibarengi dengan setetes air matanya yang jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Naruto panik. Menghadapi gadis yang menangis bukan termasuk keahliannya. Apalagi, gadis ini adalah gadis yang dicintainya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto menghapus setetes air mata itu dengan ujung jempolnya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tak ingin ciuman . . ."

Tuh, kan!

Naruto sudah tak menginginkannya lagi hingga tak ingin berciuman dengannya. Isak tangis Hinata makin kencang, intensitas air matanya pun makin deras.

Naruto mengerang tertahan. Oh, demi apapun juga ternyata Hinata yang ngambek lebih sulit di hadapi ketimbang ledakan amarah dari Mamah kushi.

"Hinata-chan. Dengarkan aku!" tegas si tunggal Uzumaki datar, sedatar raut wajahnya yang bagai triplek.

"Hiks," itu adalah isakan terakhir si gadis beriris amethyst sebelum ia benar-benar mengamati apa yang akan dikatakan sang pacar dengan seksama.

"Aku tak ingin ciuman kita. . ."

"Hiks," sela Hinata, memulai adegan telenovelanya yang mengharu biru abu-abu.

"Oh, Demi Tuhan! Dengarkan aku sampai selesai, aku mohon!" pinta Naruto yang dari raut wajahnya terlihat ingin menelan pintu kayu yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya yang bisa dibilang tak bersalah atas apapun juga.

Bagus, jika Naruto ingin mematahkan hatinya, semoga saja itu cukup sulit untuk dilakukan. Karena sejujurnya Hinata masih tak rela.

Hinata kan sayang dan cinta sehidup semati seakhirat pada Naruto.

"Aku tak ingin ciuman kita biasa-biasa saja"

**JLEB**

Ternyata, selama ini Naruto menganggap ciuman yang mereka lakukan lebih dari puluhan kali semenjak mereka resmi berpacaran 'biasa-biasa saja'. Betapa hancur hati Hinata saat mendengarnya, terlebih dari bibir Naruto sendiri.

Tapi, karena tadi hatinya sudah hancur menjadi pecahan, Hinata tak tau lagi hatinya sudah menjadi seperti apa sekarang ini. Yang jelas menyakitkan.

"Agar lebih menarik, bagaimana jika ciuman ini menggunakan peraturan?" Naruto menyeringai licik.

Oh, ternyata hanya kesalah pahaman. Hinata mendesah lega dalam hati. Pemuda itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya jungkir balik tak karuan. Jika ini terus berlanjut, Hinata khawatir diusianya yang ke-20 nanti dirinya akan menderita penyakit jantung.

"Apa peraturannya?" tanya Hinata yang lebih menyerupai bisikan lirih.

Naruto mendesah lega karena Hinata-nya telah kembali seperti sedia kala(?). Seringainya pun lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Kau harus menyetujui peraturanku!"

"Dan kalau tidak?"

tanya si gadis musim dingin ragu-ragu.

Kebiasaannya pun terulang. Mempertemukan ujung-ujung jari telunjuknya di depan dada.

Oh, Hinata memang benar-benar telah kembali. Naruto ingin bersujud syukur mengetahui kenyataan itu. Hanya saja, bersujud bukanlah sesuatu yang mahir dilakukannya.

"Kau akan ku hukum!" tegas Naruto kejam. Tak lupa sudut matanya memicing menakutkan.

"Sebutkan peraturanya" ujar Hinata was-was. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Paling tidak ini tak cukup menyakitkan seperti tadi.

"Aku takkan menyiksamu, Hime-chan. Jadi tenanglah. Peraturannya hanya satu : jika kau mengeluarkan suara dalam bentuk apapun saat kita berciuman. Kau akan ku hukum" tandas Naruto. Tak bisa di ganggu gugat ditawar maupun di_nego_. Seringai tampan masih membingkai wajahnya.

"Hei itu tak adil! Dan ke-kenapa tak a-ada hukuman u-untuk Naruto-kun?" protes Hinata cemberut. Bibir mungilnya merengut kesal. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak?

"Karena aku yang membuat peraturan. Jadi itu hakku" Naruto bersikeras.

Pemuda itu menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit, tersenyum menggoda.

"Lagipula, jika kau mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja, dalam bentuk apapun itu. Aku yakin aku takkan bisa menahan diri. Jadi, jangan coba-coba, Hime-chan!" Naruto memperingatkan dengan nada serius. Bola matanya memicing penuh perhitungan.

Jujur saja, jika menyangkut Hinata reaksi tubuhnya mengingkari logikanya.

"B-benarkah?" goda Hinata dengan senyum sensual. Namun, raut wajahnya dimanipulasi sedemikian rupa hingga tampak polos.

"Jangan coba-coba menantangku, Nona. . ."

Tubuh kekar si pemuda pirang condong beberapa sentimeter hingga hanya berjarak satu jangkauan tangan anak kecil dengan si gadis musim dingin.

". . . Kalau kau tak bisa menanggung konsekuensinya" Lanjut Naruto parau, bahkan tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Bak seekor rubah yang mengintai mangsa.

Hanya tinggal dua sentimeter sebelum kedua bibir itu benar-benar menempel. Sayang, dengan kejam Hinata menginterupsinya di tengah jalan.

"Ka-kau belum menjawab pe-pertanyaanku" celetuk hinta tak mampu menyembunyikan semu merah pipinya.

"Yang mana?" tanya Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Ke-kenapa kau me-mematikan lampunya?"

**GLEK**

Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Bola matanya membulat sempurna dan jangan lupakan kerongkongannya yang bagai berada di gurun sahara.

Naruto jelas kelabakan mencari jawaban yang sekiranya pas, mengingat kicauannya tadi menyiratkan dirinya pria yang menjunjung tinggi norma kesusilaan.

"A-aku menunggu"

'Sial!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Perbuatan Hinata yang memutar bola matanya ke atas jelas tak membantu sama sekali.

"Well, aku ingin melihat pemandangan bulan lebih jelas. Bukankah dalam keadaan gelap. Bintang dan bulan tampak lebih indah" Jawab Naruto hati-hati. Berusaha meredam erangan penuh siksaan batinnya dalam hati

"Err. .a-ano, e-etto, ka-kalau tidak salah, Naruto-kun yang menutup jendela saat sampai kesini dan apa kau lupa kalau hari ini mendung?" tanya Hinata seinosen mungkin dengan nada manis dan sorot mata geli bercampur tawa.

'Skak matt!'

THE END

* * *

Salam sejahtera

Akemi Wonderweiss


End file.
